1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding liquid (hereafter called a liquid holding device)for an analysis of a liquid sample and a method of manufacturing the said device. The liquid holding device of this invention is suitable for use as a clinical diagnostic tool in the measurement of the component of blood, urine, and other substances.
2. Description of the Related Art
The analysis of the component of a sample, when said sample is blood, urine, or another liquid, requires a vessel with which to contain the liquid or a holding device. Test tubes and other glass equipment are common containing vessels. A pipette is used to contain fixed quantities of the sample. As for holding devices, test pieces composed of liquid permeable paper, organic macromolecule film, and other substances are quite well known. In the case of such holding devices, a fixed amount of the test liquid is drawn up with a pipette and allowed to penetrate the test piece for holding.
Methods of using test tubes or other glass equipment to contain test liquids, however, create difficulty in gathering minute quantities of said liquid and hamper precision. Analyzing test liquid that has been allowed to penetrate the test piece requires the use of a pipette, which not only adds to the complexity of the operation, but does not allow miniaturization of machines that could be used in an attempt to automate the procedure.